


Seven

by Jen425



Series: Another side of the story - the fic [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Look him in the eye, aim no higherSummon all the courage you require





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry,

Philip was  _ pissed _ . How dare Eacker say those things about his parents? Yes, okay, he was also pissed at his mother for what she’d done to his father, but Eacker had  _ no fucking right _ .

 

“George!” he all but yelled as he stormed into the box. The man just waved a hand and shushed him.

 

“George!” the man turned around at the second growl/yell.

 

“What is so important that you feel the need to yell?” he asked. “I’m trying to watch the show.”

 

Philip growled.

 

“You should have watched your mouth before you talked about my parents, though,” he said. Eacker just rolled his eyes.

 

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” said Eacker. “Your mother’s a whore, your father is weak, and you, it seems, are both.”

 

Oh…

 

“It’s like that?” Philip asked. Eacker smirked.

 

“Yeah, I don’t fool around,” he said. “I’m not your little schoolboy frien—”

 

“Well, see you on the dueling ground!” Philip yelled before he could even process his own words. “That is, unless you want to step outside and go now.”

 

Eacker just sighed.

 

“I know where to find you,” he said. “Now, piss off, I’m watching the show, now.”

 

And, with that, Philip stormed off.

  
  
  


John basically jerked his head up when the door to his office slammed open, not entirely surprised that it was Philip. That boy was a perfect mix of his parents.

 

(Though, for Theo’s sake, he hoped that romance was a thing he took after his father because...

 

Well, that.

 

The Reynolds Pamphlet.

 

Also known as the biggest fucking disaster ever known.)

 

“Uncle John if you had only heard the  _ shit _ he said about mom and pops, I doubt you would have let it slide, and I was not  _ about  _ to” Philip said. Great. What happened?

 

“Slow down,” he said, getting up to make his way towards his lover’s oldest child. Philip sighed.

 

“I came to ask you for advice,” he said. “This is my very first duel… they don’t exactly cover this subject in boarding school.”

 

Oh fuck.

 

“Who—”

 

“George Eacker,” Philip said. “Surely you must have hear how he spoke of Pops?”

 

He had, but he was  _ slightly _ less reckless than he’d been in the war. Honestly, the last thing he should have done to that was retaliate to one man when literally everyone was saying the same thing.

 

(Well, okay, he  _ would  _ fight, but Alexander didn’t want him to, this time. For some reason.)

 

He shook his head.

 

“It is nothing new,” he said. “Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?”

 

Philip frowned, crossing his arms.

 

“He refused to apologize,” he said. “We had to let the peace talks cease.”

 

Great.

 

“Where is this happening?” John asked. Philip sighed.

 

“Across the river,” he said. “In Jersey.”

 

And everything is legal in New Jersey, their eyes said.

 

John sighed.

 

“Alright, kid,” he said. “Here is what you are gonna do. You need to stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you, and, when the time comes, fire your weapon in the air. This will put an end to the whole affair.”

 

Philip looked hesitant.

 

“But what if he still shoots?” he asked. “Then, I’m a goner.”

 

John shook his head.

 

“No, he’ll follow suit if he’s truly a man of honor,” he said. “To take someone’s life… that is something you can’t shake.” John sighed. “Philip this family can’t take another heartbreak.”

 

“Uncle John…” Philip said sadly. John just sighed again.

 

“Promise me,” he said. “You don’t want this young man’s blood on your conscience.”

 

With a serious look in his eyes, Philip nodded.

 

“I promise,” he said. John smiled.

 

“Good,” he said. “Take my guns. Be smart. Make us proud, kid.”

  
  
  


His name was Philip Hamilton, and he was a poet.

 

And, yes, he was a little nervous (but he couldn’t show it).

 

No, fuck that! He was a Hamilton with  _ pride _ . Eacker talked about his parents, and he could  _ not _ let it slide.

  
  
  


Philip smiled awkwardly at Eacker.

 

“Mister Eacker,” he said. “How was the rest of your show?”

 

As if he hadn’t been there. The man glared back at him.

 

“I’d rather skip the pleasantries,” he said. “Let’s go.”

 

_ Grab your pistol; Confer with you men. The duel will commence after you count to ten _

 

Philip made sure to lock eyes with Eacker. Summoned all his courage for this one moment.

 

And, he thought, he’d had his pistol aimed to the sky even before ten.

 

_ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven— _

 

He must have counted wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Philip went to John instead of his dad because, interesting fact, Alexander had never actually dueled anyone until the Burr thing. In fact, the only time it almost happened was stopped...
> 
> By Aaron Burr.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
